


Затерянные в Париже

by Vakshja



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vakshja/pseuds/Vakshja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эллисон и Лидия всегда хотели уехать в Париж от всех проблем</p>
            </blockquote>





	Затерянные в Париже

**Author's Note:**

> Текст участвовал в **WTF Kombat 2016** за команду **WTF Teen Wolf Femslash 2016**

Слабые бледно-желтые лучи ленивого выкатывающегося из-за линии горизонта солнца облизывали обнаженные ступни, и кожа на ногах шла мурашками от столь резкого контраста холодного кафельного пола и тепла. Эллисон стояла на балконе, опираясь локтями о кованые перила, и курила, наблюдая за медленно просыпающимся городом. Вместо одежды – по-весеннему прохладное утро, вместо пепельницы – улица. Париж был прекрасен в своем безлюдье и сонном пробуждении, и Эллисон, всегда мечтавшая побывать в этом городе, чувствовала необыкновенный прилив сил. Она любовалась видом, что был перед ней, жадно впитывала в себя эту атмосферу, чтобы изображение _ее Парижа_ четко отпечаталось в сознании и согревало тогда, когда ее уже здесь не будет. 

Символ Франции – Эйфелева башня – возвышался вдалеке и был таким маленьким, что с легкостью помещался между указательным и большим пальцами. Вчера Лидия и Эллисон, отмечая свой приезд, здесь, на балконе с бутылкой красного сухого вина, измеряли это архитектурное строение, смеясь и споря о его реальной высоте. 

Эллисон улыбнулась: Лидия пообещала, что сегодня вечером они поднимутся на башню, на самом высоком этаже выпьют кофе и съедят теплые вафли с шоколадным кремом, а потом сделают совместное фото на фоне миниатюрного Парижа, который в тот момент будет казаться игрушечным городом уставших от него детей. И не будет ничего, что могло бы их потревожить: ни школы, ни Скотта и Джексона, которые уже несколько дней писали сообщения и докучали звонками, ни постоянного вранья и оправданий.

К тому времени, как Эллисон докурила сигарету, солнце полностью выбралось из своей колыбели и примостилось среди неярких розово-лиловых оттенков зазевавшегося неба. Оно любовалось собою в спокойных водах Сены, окуная лучи в речную прохладу, мягким светом будило город. Эллисон откинула прядь волос со лба, растерла плечи руками и принялась рассматривать город – с балкона этой маленькой уютной квартиры открывалась шикарная панорама: плавные архитектурные здания, узкие улицы старого города, величественный Лувр и струящаяся Сена. То ли Париж действительно вдохновлял, то ли это было личное ощущение Эллисон. Они с Лидией не просто так выбрали именно этот город для путешествия – казалось бы, идеальное место для _влюбленных_ , но один факт омрачал поездку: это было лишь короткой передышкой, эдаким побегом от проблем, что остались в Бикон-Хилллз.

От тех, _кто_ остался в Бикон-Хиллз.

Теплый луч лег на кафельный пол; Эллисон ступила на него и прошла до небольшого столика, положила на него зажигалку и пачку сигарет. На нем со вчера остались два бокала: один ее, второй, с отпечатком красной помады, Лидии. Бутылка из-под вина в одиночестве стояла на полу.

Эллисон аккуратно открыла балконную дверь и зашла в комнату, которую уже медленно начал затапливать солнечный свет. Стараясь как можно меньше шуметь, Эллисон поправила легкие занавески и задвинула кофейные шторы, после чего посмотрела на постель: Лидия еще спала, нежась в складках смятых простыни и одеяла; густые рыжие волосы разметались по подушке.

Эллисон нравилось смотреть на Лидию, когда та спала, изредка морщась и тихо сопя. Она выглядела такой теплой, мягкой и совершенно беззащитной, хотелось ее спрятать и никому никогда не показывать, хранить только для себя; как-то Лидия призналась в аналогичном в отношении Эллисон – кажется, это было первым подобным откровением между ними. 

Эллисон подошла к постели, наклонилась к Лидии и оставила невесомый поцелуй на щеке, после чего уткнулась носом в висок и жадно потянула запах волос и кожи. Ей всегда казалось, что Лидия пахнет так, как могут пахнуть только ангелы – свежо, нежно и легко. Ангелы в воображении Эллисон еще никогда не были так прекрасны, а уж о том, чтобы обладать одним из них, она и мечтать не могла. Но она обладала, назло всем, кто был бы против этого, узнай они правду об их отношениях, и только ей позволено было заплетать огненные пряди в небрежную косу и добавлять в кофе щепотку корицы, как Лидия любила.

Кстати, о кофе.

Эллисон нажала кнопку на телефоне, что лежал на прикроватной тумбочке, чтобы проверить время: половина десятого. На сегодня были запланированы традиционный шоппинг, поход в музей и подъем на Эйфелеву башню, и если девушки не желали возвращаться домой слишком поздно, то воплощать задуманное стоило начать как можно раньше. 

Эллисон еще раз посмотрела на спящую Лидию и решила, что может дать ей немного поваляться в кровати. Надев спортивные шорты и рубашку, которая вчера впопыхах была кинута на стул возле кровати, Эллисон вышла из комнаты, прикрыв за собой дверь. 

На полу в маленькой, но широкой прихожей лежал небольшой полураскрытый чемодан Эллисон – из-под молнии торчали майки и джинсы, и чемодан был похож на злого голодного монстра, пожирающего вещи. Обувь была аккуратно сложена на низкой тумбе, пальто и шарфы висели на вешалках. Эллисон и Лидия приехали несколько дней назад, но так до сих пор и не удосужились нормально разложить вещи – чемодан Лидии в аналогичном состоянии лежал в комнате. Одежда и другие предметы, не являющиеся обязательными в быту, висели на стульях, лежали на подоконниках и полках: Эллисон не смогла удержаться, чтобы не зарисовать вид с балкона в своем альбоме, а Лидии приспичило самостоятельно пройти параграф в учебнике по математике до того, как он будет пройден по школьной программе. 

Прошлепав босыми ногами по паркету, Эллисон вошла на кухню, которая уже вовсю купалась в солнечном свете. Прикрыв рукой глаза, она на ощупь задвинула жалюзи и только тогда смогла оглядеться. Возможно, гордое название «кухня» было слишком громким для маленького, но уютного помещения с круглым столиком, двумя табуретками, плитой, раковиной и бесчисленным количеством настенных шкафчиков. Там, где шкафчиков не было, висели небольшие композиции засушенных цветов или натюрморты, нарисованные акварельной краской. Бабушка Эллисон, которую звали Жаклин, живущая в этой скромной квартире до знакомства с ее дедом, очень любила маленькие картины, икебаны и композиции из засушенных цветов, считая, что такие мелочи придают помещению уют и тепло. Сейчас, осматривая кухню, Эллисон посетила мысль, что ее бабушка была не так уж и неправа.

Она налила воды в чайник и поставила его на плиту, из шкафчика достала чашку и насыпала в нее кофе, после чего села на табуретку и взяла свой мобильник, оставленный на кухонном столе еще со вчерашнего вечера. На дисплее было уведомление о пяти пропущенных вызовах от Скотта, и Эллисон просто смахнула их пальцем, тем самым разблокировав телефон. Режим «Не беспокоить» не распространялся на избранные контакты, но никто из родных ей не звонил – для всех остальных Эллисон просто на время пропала из реальности.

Она быстро набрала номер матери и стала слушать длинные гудки – Эллисон знала, что в Америке сейчас около одиннадцати часов вечера, но также она знала и то, что родители еще не спали, ожидая ее звонка.

Виктория взяла трубку после пятого гудка.

– Привет, мама, – Эллисон улыбнулась, услышав в трубке родной голос. 

Они разговаривали некоторое время: о перелете и о том, как одичала квартира бабушки за то время, пока здесь никто не жил, о домашних делах и бизнесе отца, о Лидии. Вопрос о последней Эллисон был особо приятен – незадолго до поездки она все рассказала матери, признавшись в своих чувствах к лучшей подруге, а также поведала и то, что это оказалось взаимно. Виктория тогда отреагировала в привычной ей манере – со спокойной сдержанностью, но ее интерес и тон, с которым она спросила о Лидии, указывали на то, что она приняла выбор своей дочери. К тому же, она никогда не питала любви к Скотту и относилась к нему весьма скептически.

Вместе с окончанием разговора начала бурлить кипящая вода. Эллисон пообещала вечером написать сообщение родителям и сбросила вызов до того, как чайник начал разрываться противным свистом. Она приготовила кофе, добавила ложку сахара и сливки, после чего и щепотку корицы – как любила Лидия.

Поставив чашку на блюдце, Эллисон аккуратно взяла ее и направилась в комнату, осторожно проходя мимо чемодана, чтобы не задеть его и не расплескать напиток. Она открыла дверь в комнату локтем; Лидия по-прежнему лежала в постели, и Эллисон бы поверила в то, что она спит, если бы не еле заметно дрожащие ресницы и дернувшийся в улыбке уголок губ.

– Доброе утро, соня, – Эллисон присела на край постели и протянула Лидии чашку кофе. – Париж встал раньше тебя.

– М-м-м, – Лидия зажмурилась, притворно капризно скривив губы, и открыла глаза. Она смотрела на Эллисон, улыбаясь. – И ты тоже.

Приподнявшись на локте, Лидия потянулась за утренним поцелуем – простая и нежная традиция, ставшая уже чем-то привычным и обязательным в их отношениях – и скользнула рукой под рубашку Эллисон, мазнув большим пальцем по груди. От этого прикосновения Эллисон бросило в жар, и она поцеловала Лидию, одной рукой зарывшись в ее волосы, а другой – по-прежнему держа кружку кофе.

– Спасибо, – оторвавшись от поцелуя, поблагодарила Лидия и, взяв чашку, сделала глоток бодрящего напитка. В комнате витал аромат корицы и кофейных зерен.

Эллисон расслабленно откинулась на подушки, провела рукой вдоль спины Лидии, улыбаясь.  
– Ты помнишь, сколько у нас дел сегодня? – спросила она, легонько царапая ногтем лопатку Лидии.

– Да, – Лидия поставила чашку с блюдцем на прикроватную тумбочку, – но я думаю, что они могут подождать, – хитро смотря на Эллисон, сказала она и, наклонившись, вовлекла ее в поцелуй, накрывая одеялом.

Эллисон была с ней согласна.

Париж мог подождать.


End file.
